Last To Know
by Victory's Assassin
Summary: just a one-shot songfic. based on the song by three days grace


Just a one-shot, not for people who don't like swearing and children!!!!

Based off the song "last to know" by three days grace

I would suggest listening to it before or during reading this.

Last to know:

"Brittany, please…no" he pleaded as she reached the door. She grasped the handle, and without looking back she said in a cold, harsh tone

"Alvin, fuck……...you" and with that, she pushed the handle down and opened the door. A tear rolled down Alvin's cheek as he tried to grab a hold of what was happening.

"No!" he ran to the door after her. Now he was full fledged sobbing. He caught the door and flung it open. He saw her walk across the lawn and on the sidewalk. "Why! Why are you doing this!?" she glanced back. She held her expression of hate; she wasn't feeling anything from the sight of the crying chipmunk.

Alvin hoped that she would come back, come back and hug him tightly and whisper "I love you". His heart was tearing to shreds. She didn't say anything as she looked at him, she just looked, glared, and kicked his ass mentally. She slightly smiled and turned back around and continued walking.

"Please… I love you" he almost whispered as he dropped to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and cried. His heart was shattered. All he wanted was to be in Brittany's arms again, but she was gone forever, and he knew it. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back inside but didn't bother to close the door. He kept walking into the living room and down a hall. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again as he though of all the time and moments he spent with Brittany. He smiled at the memory of their first kiss.

_**Alvin's tree house 15 years ago**_

The two were alone together in the tree house. 'Monopoly' was in between the two. "Ha! Now you owe me 3,000 dollars!" Brittany announced proudly. Alvin just looked at the game board for a couple of seconds.

"I quit!" he pouted. Brittany frowned and looked down. He noticed this and walked over to her. "Why are you sad? You won!" he said disbelievingly.

"I know..." she replied quietly. The red-clad chipmunk got down on his knees next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said in a caring tone. She looked up at him into his shimmering blue eyes. They looked into each others eyes and started to lean in. as their lips slowly met a jolt went down their spines. The quickly pull away blushing.

"That was ummmm… unexpected" Alvin said hiding his blush, "but…I, liked…. It... A lot" he added getting redder.

"Me too" is all she could say, "I love you Alvin" she suddenly said. He looked at her with shock. Brittany looked away in embarrassment.

"I love you too, Britt"

_**End of flashback.**_

The tears didn't stop, they just got worse the more he thought about it. He walked into a room and to a closet. Hesitantly he opens it and reaches to the top, pulling out a black box. Box in hand he sits on a bed and opens the box. He cringed when he saw what was inside. A gun sat inside and the bullets next to it.

Alvin quickly loads the gun, tears flowing. He throws the box at the wall making a hole. The gun sat next to him with his hand slightly touching the handle. His eyes are burry with tears, he doesn't have the strength to wipe them away, nor the will to.

Brittany walked to a convenience store down the road and gets a coke. She didn't regret anything she did, she felt nothing. Nothing towards Alvin, or her actions. She forgot she had a car at Alvin's house and decided to go back for it.

Alvin began to sing what he felt in his heart

_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me_

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This cant be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not ok_

_You were the first to lie_

_when we were not alright_

_this was my first love_

_she was the first to go_

_and when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not ok_

_You were the first to lie _

_When were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm ok_

_And the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm ok _

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

Brittany found the door open and walked in. she grabbed her keys that were on the counter. The chipette was about to leave but heard singing. She walked down the hall and heard Alvin singing a sad song. She started to cry in the middle of the song. He acted like she didn't matter anymore, but she did.

As the song came to an end she got up off of the ground from where she sat. She was about to go into the room and apologize to Alvin, but what he said froze her. "I'll be the first to say, that I'm on the wall" at fist she didn't know what he meant. The pink-clad chippete's eyes widened, "no" she whispered

Click click….

….

….

….

BANG

_A/N: I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention the whole time I was writing this. I'm also watching a movie. But in the middle I kind of got out of the mood for this yet finished it anyway_


End file.
